This invention relates generally to an apparatus for straightening an elongated article, such as a rail spike, and more particularly to such an apparatus in which a pair of male die blocks attached to side facing pivot arms are simultaneously swung toward a female die member for pressing against the spike shank supported on surfaces of the female die member defining an angular groove.
Bolt or rod straightening devices are known in which male die blocks or hammers slide along guideways for impacting against support surfaces of a female die or the like defining an angular groove. Otherwise, a pair of dies having angular grooves, between which the object to be straightened is pressed, are relatively moved together and have spaced recesses defining fingers permitting interdigitation of the dies when closed together.
These straightening devices are, however, generally unreliable and not wholly effective in accurately straightening a bent rod or rail spike. Besides, the movement of male die parts along guideways induces drag and snags which have a tendency to cause premature wear of the parts requiring frequent replacement of the guideways and/or the male die members. Moreover, the known straightening devices are generally unsuitable for automated large-scale straightening operations carried out sequentially for a plurality of elongated articles.